


My Angel.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Stripper Will Graham, Young Will Graham, lowkey sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: "𝘗𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘣𝘢𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸...𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶."A dark-eyed stranger has his eyes set on Will, better know to the club patrons as Angel. Will is head over heels for the generous tipper and decides to take a chance and go on a date with him...until Hannibal says something that ruffles Will’s feathers.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	My Angel.

Will brushed his curls slowly, spiralling his hair around his index finger to form his perfect ringlets. 

He was trying a little more with his usual glamorous appearance, powdering his cheeks with sweet coloured blush...he had no idea why he was doing this. The young man had noticed that his club had collected another regular, Will saw him every night he worked without fail, always catching those dark eyes in the crowd. 

He was handsome, almost ridiculously so, clad in expensive suits, his silver hair always slicked back perfectly - never a hair out of place. Will loved having him watch. It was ridiculous. The stranger probably saw Will as just another dancer, another young man that took his clothes off for money. 

He didn't do this job because he had to, Will loved to dance, he loved the beautiful clothes and the hungry eyes on him. The money was just an added bonus. 

The men at his bar loved Will, erupting into yells and cheers whenever the young man came onto the stage; often wearing nothing more than a skirt and tiny bra. 

Will couldn't blame them. The young man was all curves and curls, skin pale and sweet, carrying a feminine aura. He was a treat for everyone, which is why he opened and closed the nights every time. 

Friday nights were often the busiest, businessmen seeking refuge in a glass of whiskey before heading home to their wives for the weekend. Will could spot the telltale tan line from the removed wedding ring - sometimes, they even kept it on. There was no shame at his work though, anyone could come and go as they pleased, no one cared. 

Will fixed his little pink skirt as one of his work friends adjusted his corset for him, chatting happily with the slightly older woman. He loved the sense of support and community that he had when he walked through the bars front door, the girls had taken him in with warm arms when he started working there a few years ago. 

"Do you think that he will be there?" Margot hummed, tying a bow at the bottom of the corset. 

Will knew exactly who  _ he _ was. "I hope so. Is that strange?" He chuckled softly, his already pink cheeks turning a deeper shade. "He's just so handsome...and mysterious." 

The woman brushed curls from Will's blushing face, pinning them back with a few matching hair clips. Will was cute, but he had a lot of sense in him for a young man. 

"It isn't silly, Angel." She promised, moving away from him to get her pleaser heels on, "If a man like him showed so much interest in me, I'd be just as smitten as you are." 

"He hasn't even spoken to me or asked me for a dance." The dancer sighed, buckling the strap of his heel as he pulled on his angel wings, completing his look for the night. 

The stranger hadn't talked to him throughout the almost three months he had been visiting the club, simply leaving an  _ extremely  _ generous tip for the young dancer. The money was enough to cover the young man's groceries for at least two months, on top of splashing out on a new pair of heels. He didn't even know this mans name and here he was, being spoilt rotten. 

"Relax, I'm sure it will happen when he's ready." Margot soothed, smiling at the young man. The music outside quieted, giving Will the signal that it was his time to go and open up. 

"Go! I hope he's watching, just for you." She teased, shooing him out into the corridor. 

Will giggled softly before heading out into the corridor, smiling happily as one of his favourite Lana Del Rey songs came on - slowed down for copyright reasons. 

The group of men cheered as Will sauntered on stage, pink lights bathing his pale body, bouncing off of some of the sparkles on his small clothing. He swayed softly to the music, his sultry eyes scanning the audience, searching for him. 

There he was, sat at the front with a glass in his hand, dark eyes trained on Will's sparkling body. He was much closer than before. Usually, he sat or stood toward the back of the room, looming in the shadows. Not that night, that night he had braved the front seat. 

The young man turned his back to the audience, slowly bending over, his plush ass peeking out from under the fabric - his modesty just bout covered by a lace thong. He stroked his legs slowly for a moment, caressing his ass as he swayed his hips lazily, teasing the audience - teasing him. 

His slender body worked the pole magically, spinning slowly, hanging himself upside down when the music picked up just a little; pulling all his tricks out. 

Toward the end of the song, Will dropped to his knees, tousling his thick curls before he crawled towards the front of the stage. A few men held out cash, others throwing it onto the stage for Will to collect after. He slid the money into his bra, smiling sweetly at all of the drooling men. 

Then, suddenly, Will felt a hand on his face. 

The stranger had leant forward slightly, reaching out a large hand to caress the softness of the dancers face. 

His heart stopped, breath catching in his throat. Will resisted the urge to nuzzle his large, smooth hand. He stranger smelt delicious, like the most expensive cologne ever, a contrast to Will's sweet scent. 

Just as quickly as the hand appeared, it disappeared.

Will swallowed, taking the large wad of cash from the stranger's other hand before standing to his feet, waving to the men before heading off of the stage. 

His heart was rabbiting, thumping against his rib cage as he walked back to the dressing room, his cheeks ablaze. It was such a small action, other men had done it to him...but this one felt different. 

Will took off his shoes, running a hand through his curls. God. He felt so hot. Why did he feel so hot? Why did such a simple touch set his whole body on fire? Fuck...he was beginning to get overwhelmed. 

He grabbed a bottle of water and took a long gulp, sighing shakily as he forced himself to calm down. 

Will heard the door of the dressing room open, smiling, "Margot, you'll never guess what happened!" He beamed, looking down at his cell phone, waiting for her response. 

"What happened, Angel?" A deep, accented voice flooded the dressing room. The stranger chuckled a little, leaning against the wall.

The Angel, curly hair a mess, looked beautiful. His cheeks were flushed and body covered with a glittery sheen. The man could've devoured him then and there, devouring every inch of him until he was a quivering mess. 

He revelled in the dancer's response, smiling as he jumped up from his chair with a shocked look. 

"Y-You can't be in here! It says so one the door!" Will squeaked, covering himself up with a robe. The stranger had already seen what he had to offer, yet he still felt like he had to do it. 

"I'll be out of your hair in a moment, don't fret," he stepped closer to Will, hand in his pocket. "You looked beautiful tonight, as you always do...I was wondering, if you aren't too busy, you might like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night." 

It wasn't so much of a question, more of a demand. 

Will felt his cheeks, neck and chest flush bright red. This man, this insanely handsome man, had just...asked him to dinner? The dancer honestly couldn't believe it. He felt like a schoolboy, unable to find the words to answer right away.

"Oh..well," he chewed his bottom lip for a second before nodding, "yes, I would like that." Will concluded sweetly, batting his long lashes. 

"Brilliant, I shall have a car collect you at six tomorrow evening." He handed the young, sweet thing his business card, turning to leave the room. 

He was gone, leaving his woody scent behind.

"Wait, I didn't tel-" he called but stopped before finishing his sentence. Will looked down at the card, tracing the paper with a smile.

_ 'Dr Hannibal Lecter.' _

What a gorgeous name. It fit him perfectly, matching his poised exterior. Will felt weak at the knees, his heart still racing as he watched the closed door. 

A date. A date? 

Will wasn't even sure if this was an actual date, or if Hannibal just wanted some company from a handsome young man. He didn't care though, he would happily be his company no matter the intentions. 

\----------------------------

The dancer had spent the whole morning getting ready, having a long bubble bath to relax his nerves. Will had felt anxious all morning, hardly even touching his breakfast. He just couldn't turn the nauseous feeling off. 

His boss wasn't too pleased that he had to cancel his shift that evening, but Will had told I'm it was an emergency, not much his boss could do then. 

He sifted through his clothes, trying on almost all of them as he decided what to wear. Nothing too revealing, he didn't want to get cold. Nothing too modest, it just wasn't him. Nothing was good enough. The young man almost gave up completely, thinking about calling the man to just cancel the whole thing.

"Don't be a bitch, Will." He mumbled to himself. 

Will sighed, pulling on a mesh, long-leaved shirt and black flared trousers. It made his figure look good and was simple enough, which would do. He did some simple, glowy makeup before pulling on some black high heels. 

Will loved wearing high heels, they lifted his already-peachy ass and extenuated his legs nicely. 

All he could do for the next hour-or-so was pace around his house. How did Hannibal know where to send a car? Where were they going? Did Hannibal expect something to happen, was he going to pay for something to happen? 

Will didn't have any more time to question the man's motives, the beep of a car horn had pulled him from his thoughts. He pulled on his jacket and headed out, climbing into the car with a shy smile. 

The driver greeted Will and drove the young man to his destination. 

Will wasn't surprised when they reached an even nicer part of town. Where he lived was already quite nice, the houses and apartments were big enough and well priced. He loved his apartment. 

The driver opened the door for the young man and extended his hand to help him out, which Will gladly took. This was all very fancy. Hannibal had planned everything on such short notice, almost like he had been planning this for a little while. 

Hannibal stood when he saw the young man enter, feeling his heart flutter. He was just as nervous. 

"Hello, Angel. You look lovely." He greeted smoothly, pulling Will's chair out for him to take a seat, pushing it back in for him before he took a seat. The young man smelt delicious, sweet and tempting, Hannibal could feel his mouth getting dry. He looked just as tasty. 

The restaurant he had chosen was fancy and busy, Hannibal loved the food that was served here, they never failed to impress him when he came. 

"You don't gotta call me Angel, you know. You can just call me Will." He blushed softly, admiring how handsome the older man looked in his dark green tailored suit, cuff links glinting. 

God, he felt so glamorous and special under the man's fiery gaze. 

The older man enjoyed the soft drawl of Will's southern accent, imagining for a second how it would sound wrapped around a moan. 

Hannibal didn't care about Will's job, he was interested in the young man before him, wanting to learn all about what he was like outside the club. He wanted to know this creature. To see him in a way no one else could. Hannibal was obsessed and all he knew was Will' name. 

Soon, over small talk, the young man learnt that Hannibal was an ex-surgeon turned psychiatrist. The job was very fitting, explaining his expensive clothes and generous tips. He also had learnt that Hannibal was from Lithuania, had little family left, and enjoyed the culinary arts - transferring his steady-surgeon hand into cooking. 

Will had also rambled on and on about his love for dancing, fashion, as well as his secret hobby. Fishing. He loved fishing, drifting into the cool water, standing there in the calm for hours. He didn't get to go fishing often because of work, so when he got the chance he took it right away. 

Before dessert, Hanbal had produced a long jewellery box, smiling as Will's face lit up. 

Inside, there was a thin chained, silver necklace. It had a small pendant on it, a silver angel wing. Will blushed deeply, allowing Hannibal to put it on him. 

He was incredibly flattered, it had been a long time since anyone had gotten him something this nice as a gift, without expecting anything in return. 

The necklace was truly beautiful, dangling perfectly from Will's slender neck. 

"So," Will smiled, wrapping his lips around the spoon, swallowing his mouthful before continuing. The following conversation would be an awkward one, but Will needed to know. 

"Do you intend for this to progress past the restaurant? Perhaps to your home?" He asked finally, looking at the man through his lashes. 

Hannibal blinked slowly, slightly taken aback by the sudden interrogation. 

"No, I don't intend to force you back to my home. I will pay you for your time if that's what you are after. How much do I owe you?" He pulled out his leather wallet, already counting the hundred dollar bills that lay inside. 

"Sorry?" He chuckled lightly, setting down his spoon, smoothing out his mesh shirt. 

_ 'If that's what you are after.'  _

Did Hannibal think that he had only said yes because of the money? Did the older man really think that's all Will cared about? 

"I think you've misunderstood, I'm sorry." Will pulled on his coat and stormed out of the restaurant, tears pricking at his blue eyes. Suddenly, he felt ridiculous. 

The cold air nipped at the young man's flushed cheeks, pulling the tears from his eyes with a violent force. Will felt so ashamed in his tears, scolding himself for wearing mascara that night as it spilt down his cheeks. His evening was completely ruined, all by one sentence. 

Hannibal sighed softly, pushing the crisp bills back into his wallet, rubbing his face for a moment or two. Was it something that he had said? Done, perhaps? It had all happened so fast and honestly, he didn't see the issue in what he had said or asked. It was a valid question. 

Hannibal got to his feet after paying for their meal, pulling on his coat, making his way out of the restaurant to find the upset man. He shuddered at the cold, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked around. Perhaps he had been to blunt with his wording, he got the impression Will was a sensitive man. 

Eventually, he found the sweet creature. Will was near enough running down the street, his heels tapping against the concrete urgently. 

The older man grabbed at Will's wrist, pulling him to a stop. 

"Will, I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?! Didn't mean to make me think that you were interested in me past what services I could give you?" Will hissed, his face mascara stained and pink as he spat. He knew that it was too good to be true, he should've listened to his mind when he was getting ready and just stayed home. If he had just stayed home, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be stood in the snowy streets, crying like a baby. Will could've been wrapped up in sheets, curled up in his heart-shaped bed watching a movie, or at work with Margot and his other friends. 

"Didn't mean to speak to me like I only want your money?"

He pulled the young thing towards him, his large hands cupping the crying face comfortingly. 

"Will, it was not my intention to make you feel that way. Perhaps, I had some preconceived ideas of this evening, but you mustn't punish me for that." He cooed a little, speaking softly to the younger man. 

"Don't!" He pushed his hands away, taking a step back. 

"I should have known this wasn't what I had thought it was going to be. God! I am so stupid!" Will let out a half sob-half laugh, shaking his head. He felt stupid like he was the biggest idiot to ever exist. Will had let his feelings get in the way of what he knew was best for him. 

Hannibal's heart sunk as he watched, heard the young man sob, crushed at his upset. He was to blame, he had gotten ahead of himself and overstepped a mark, spoken out of place. 

This had never happened to him before. He had never been in the presence of such a fragile, beautiful creature such as his Angel Will. Hannibal had made the mistake of deciding Will was his the second he had lay eyes on him three months ago. 

"You aren't stupid. I had every intention of this being a romantic date. I'm quite interested in you. In the real you, not just the stage presence." He smiled meekly, already feeling defeated. 

The dancer sniffled, brows knitted together as he listened. 

"Hannibal..." he shook his head. "People like me aren't made for relationships with men like you. I'm not what you want or need, Hannibal, you think you want me now...but the novelty will wear off and I won't be much more to you." 

Will looked down at his feet, removing the necklace slowly, holding it out. "You might like...even love the idea of me, but you don't love me, you'll only ever be in love with the idea. With the novelty of a man like me...take this back, I can't keep this." He put the necklace into Hannibal's hand, smiling sadly at him. 

Hannibal felt his cheeks dampen as he held the dainty necklace in his hand, watching Will walk away from him a second time. 

Throughout the three months that he had been watching Will, the older man had often fantasised about him; waking up every morning to the young man, driving him to work, picking out his outfits, cooking for him...how much he would like to ravage that boy and love him. He could love Will. Hannibal knew he could, there was nothing that he couldn't love about the young man. Will was smart, talented and respected himself. He was snappy and knew when he had met his limit and when something wasn't to his liking, unafraid to voice his thoughts. 

Hannibal refused to let this dream of a man get away from him. He wanted to show Will what he could have, what he could enjoy if he just trusted himself and Hannibal a little. 

The young man had turned the corner, pulling out his phone to call a cab, attempting to stop his soft sobs. He was a fool. 

Will let out a soft gasp as he was turned around, unable to protest as Hannibal pulled him into a kiss. It was utterly shocking, his body tensing up for a second in response. His eyes fluttered closed as he meted into the passionate kiss, allowing the older man to pull him closer into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck. 

He cupped his cheeks, brushing away the tears with his thumb. Hannibal had never felt so connected with someone through just a kiss, he wished the could be closer.

"Please, trust me," Hannibal whispered when the kiss had ended their faces remaining close to one another's, bodies near enough conjoined. "I want to show you. I want to love you in the way you need. You are much more than an idea in my mind. I want you." He spewed, tucking curls behind the young man's ears, admiring how beautiful he looked even when he was crying. 

"Your occupation does not bother me at all. I myself have...peculiar hobbies and passions, it would be wicked for me to judge you." He chuckled a little. 

Will nodded slowly. The older man was right. He needed to trust him as well as himself. There was a lot of things Will allowed himself to indulge in, but love wasn't often one of them, it was time he did that. 

"Okay," he laughed softly, pressing his face into Hannibal's chest gently, hiding his tear-stained face. "Do you think we could have a do-over? Forget this?" He asked shyly, craning his neck to look up at the handsome man. 

Will felt his strong hands brushing away the curls from his neck, returning the delicate necklace to where it belonged, on his Angels neck. 

"A do-over." Hannibal smiled, giving him another soft, slow kiss. 

"Perhaps we can have dinner at my home. I would love to cook for you. My  _ butcher  _ just delivered some fresh cuts." A small smirk played at his lips, a sudden wave of excitement washing over him as he thought about feeding Will his...secret ingredients. 

The pair walked back to Hannibal's Bentley, their fingers linked together as they did so, exchanging happy glances. 

Once they had returned to the older man's home for drinks, Hannibal insisted on washing Will's makeup away from his cheeks, cooing softly at the sweet thing. The older man would ensure that he was as gentle and slow with Will as he could be, following him at his pace as they moved. 

Will was the most beautiful thing ever. He didn't want to lose him. 

Hannibal would drive the man to work, greeting all of his work friends and his boss with a happy smile. He would collect Will at the end of his shift, often carrying him inside to his bed...that would soon become their bed. 


End file.
